1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle with a lower portion protector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, so-called all terrain vehicles (ATVs) have been provided which can travel on any terrain such as bog, sandy beaches, snowy roads, paved roads, and mountain paths. For such all terrain vehicles, a structure in which a protector is disposed at the lower rear end of the rear arm is widely used for protecting the lower portion of the vehicle body, specifically, a drive chain for driving the rear axle and the periphery of the drive chain (for example, JP-A-2005-1510, p. 6, FIG. 4).
However, such related-art protectors have the following problem: if the protector disposed at the lower rear end of the rear arm comes into collision with the road surface while an all terrain vehicle is traveling on terrain, the protector can be wrested off.